Beautiful Disaster
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: Kagome's POV - What is Kagome thinking about Inuyasha during the night of the new moon? Songfic. [[ Spoilers from movie 2 and 3 ]]


Hey there everyone! I hope you enjoy this one-shot (hopefully fluff) songfic! The songs Beautiful Disaster and it's by Kelly Clarkson. Please forgive any mispellings and such I sadly caught pink eye and can barely see/understand with my eyes feeling all funny but hey if I can go to work then I can write a fanfic! LoL. Anyways once again enjoy and please review!

P.S. - There are major spoilers in this fic about movie 2 and some for movie 3 (The one's with movie 3 includeInuyasha's parents) So here's another warning, if you didn't see the movies yet and don't want anything to be ruined then don't read on. I warned you! 8-D

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or the song Beautiful Disaster. But I do however own Kelly Clarkson's first cd so take that! Ha! Heh, sorry got carried away but these disclaimers make me so sad sometimes. :: Sigh:: but I can dream right? Right! 8-D

* * *

A young girl with chocolate brown eyes and raven black hair sighed as she absent mindedly looked up at the moonless sky. The night of the new moon had finally arrived that month. She looked over at the small kitsune that laid curled up in a ball of red and orange fur, nestled in her arms under her brown sleeping bag. The girl smiled contently as she gently pulled her arm out from underneath the kitsune careful not to disturb him. Kagome slowly sat up as she scanned the scenerio around her. Sango lay asleep in her sleeping bag that she had given her as a gift with Kirara curled up next to her while Miroku sat up against a tree asleep, his staff also leaned up against the tree next to him. But, where was Inuyasha? Kagome quietly lifted her body up from her sleeping bag as she looked around. She knew he couldn't be up in any trees in his human form so where did he wander off to? She took once more glance around her as she quietly tip toed away from the campsite in search of Inuyasha. Kagome looked around the forest as she noticed a faint shade of red by a tree. She quickly walked over and saw Inuyasha sitting up against a tree asleep.

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's a damned as he seems  
More Heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I tried to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
Just ain't right  
Just ain't right **

"Inuyasha?" Kagome quietly walked over to him as she kneeled down infront of him. She felt air caught in her throat when she a peice of his fire rat haori ripped on his stomach. "Oh no! Did he get attacked?!" Kagome realized she was talking to herself as shook her head 'This is not a time to panic!'. She gently lifted the peice of his shirt that was ripped and looked at his skin. She sighed a bit relieved as she exhauled. There was no cut only a bruise. Kagome gently brought a fingertip to the outline of his bruise. Inuyasha slightly winced as he groaned in pain. Kagome quickly pulled her hand back and looked over at him. She smiled a little bit as she noticed he was asleep. He barely ever slept because he was always worried over her and the others being attacked during the night so he would stay on guard. She couldn't help but smile to herself; tonight was a night when Inuyasha was vulnerable and couldn't defend himself as well. Kagome knew she couldn't fight as well as the others but she could at least watch him as he slept to make sure he was safe.

**Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
If I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
**

Kagome sat back against the tree that was infront of him as she leaned her head back looking up at the sky again. Her eyes slightly widened as she noticed it was two years ago today when she came here to Fuedal Japan. 'Wow, I can't believe it's already been two years. Two years since I met Inuyasha, two years since I scattered peices of the Shikon no Tama and two years she we embarked on our journey to gather them all.' She smiled a little more to herself as her mind was flooded with memories. They both had been through so much together. Inuyasha had a rather bleak past and Kagome knew about it. His father, InuTashio had died the day he was born protecting his mother from a soilder who had tried to kill her after she gave birth to a "monstrosity". Kagome frowned a little bit. It was true, ignorance was truely a bliss. She could never imagine hating someone because they were "different". It was wrong; dead wrong. Then there was Inuyasha's mother Izayoi . She died while Inuyasha was still a very young child. Kagome couldn't help but think that Izayoi had it worst then InuTashio had. Izayoi raised her son with as much love as anyone could give their child, probably even more. It must have broken her heart when people made fun of her son calling him a "half breed" or a "monster". Inuyasha was none of those. Kagome knew that deep down inside her heart even though he tried to hide it Inuyasha was a saint and probably the sweetest child to walk this earth.

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Kagome could never understand why people were so afraid of half demons. They weren't all bad but she could kind of understand where they were coming from. But still that was no excuse for harassing a poor child and making him cry. Kagome couldn't help but feel angered by these thoughts. After all they did to him Inuyasha still protected those hateful humans. Well, they weren't all hateful. It was a fifty/fifty thing. Some of the villagers they ran into were so nice to them that sometimes Kagome couldn't help but wonder who would hate half demons but after their run in with Jinenji she understood perfectly. They were the people who were afraid of diversity. Humans weren't the only one's who were afraid of diversity, full demons were as well. Demons despised humans and Kagome knew that. Her and the other humans of this era were fully clear that they were under minded by any demons. There were many demons she and Inuyasha had run into that thought less off him because he was either meddling with herself, Miroku and Sango or saving a village. These demons included Gatenmaru, Goshinki, Hiten, Manten.. the list just goes on and on. But no matter what they said Inuyasha still stayed by her, Miroku and Sango's side and he still saved villages. Even to all of their enemies suprises Inuyasha always gained the upper hand and always won the battle.

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
If I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster

Kagome sighed as she looked over seeing Inuyasha still asleep. Her frown turned into a small smile as she looked back up at the sky. 'Poor Inuyasha, he has been through so much that he should never have been rejected to.' She thanked the Heavens above that he know had a place he could call home. Kaede's Village. They were the kindest people she had ever met. Even after the whole Kikyo incident they still accepted him and everyone else who followed. Kagome couldn't help but smile more. Even thought there was some hatred in the world Inuyasha always had a place to go where he was accepted for who he was.

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waiting so long  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the ends he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as she noticed the charm around his neck that she had given him a while ago. Inside the gold heart locket was a picture of both their faces in one side of the heart. Kagome let out a small giggle as she remembered when Inuyasha came to her time to get her one day. Sota had come running up when she was dismissed from school and mentioned Inuyasha as Kagome grabbed his hand dragging him around the cornor up a street. They stopped infront of a pet shop as her and Sota were talking the dogs were barking in the window so she yelled sit at them as Inuyasha fell down face first in the street. She asked what he was doing there and a big fight errupted as students were walking down the street. Kagome froze, she didn't know what to do so she grabbed Inuyasha throwing him in a photo booth with herself. As they were arguing Sota decided to put a coin in the photo booth to take pictures of herself and Inuyasha so they 'could see their own foolishness.' It was funny in a strange way. Inuyasha thought it was a demon so he pushed Kagome back behind him then he went to use his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer technique on the camera so she had to sit him. The photo's were taken alright with every detail in them so Kagome thought it would be a nice gift for Inuyasha to put both of their arguing faces in a locket to show how deep their friendship was. Kagome had always wished she could know how he felt for her and later that night she did. Kaguya turned him demon and he almost stayed that way permantly. Kagome ran up to him and kissed him. She blushed remembering back to Inuyasha turning back into a hanyou as he kissed her back embrassing her.

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
If I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster

Kagome looked over as she noticed the sun was rising. 'Wow, how long have I stayed over here watching over Inuyasha thinking?' She glanced back over at Inuyasha as she watched him turn into a half demon. His ears slowly twitched but he remained asleep. Kagome got up beginning to stretch. 'I better get going, Inuyasha would get made if her knew I stayed up all night to watch over him. He'd probably comment about just because he was a weak human doesn't mean he couldn't handle himself.' She looked back over at Inuyasha one more time and smiled. 'Just the usual.' Kagome turned around as she walked back to their campsite. As Kagome walked off Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes looking at over at her. He smiled slightly as he leaned his head back on the tree. He knew she was there almost the whole night. He woke up and saw her looking up at the sky as he quickly shut his eyes not to disturb her. Inuyasha definitely knew what she was doing and he knew he could trust her as he went back to sleep. He smiled as he closed his eyes softly whispering to himself.

"Thank you, Kagome."

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I hope my pink eye didn't mess up my writing! o.o;; I really thought this song went well with Inuyasha from Kagome's POV. Hope you liked it. Well, please review and thanks a bunch for reading!

XoXo Ashley


End file.
